Since the dawn of computing, early computer scientists have discussed the concept of using a computer to converse with a human being with natural language. Various attempts have been made including the famous implementation of Eliza which was able to talk to a human person by responding to natural language inputs in the forms of English sentences from a human user.
Despite these attempts, there have not been any significant developments in computer science which has provided a computer with the ability to process natural language from a human being so as to form any meaningful result. One challenge faced by computer scientists is that there is a lack of computation ability to properly process human natural language by computers so as to enable a computer to understand the input and in so doing, being able to provide a meaningful feedback to a user based on knowledge acquired through natural language inputs.